Rock (DS)
About Rock '''(First see HMDS Rival Info Page) Rock is the playboy of the valley. He is very confident in his looks and class, and he likes to rub it in other people's faces. Rock lives at the Inn with his mom and he doesn't help her at all with the work. At first Lumina is not impressed with Rock's cockyness but he eventually realizes that she is something important that he should cherish. His Birthday is Spring 09. '''RIVAL: Lumina Likes and Dislikes Rival Events Black Rival Event » Goodess Pond (exit the Sprite Tree) » 11:00 am to 1:00 pm, Tuesday, sunny day Rock and Lumina are standing near the Goddess Pond. He asks her if she use to like him in the past. Lumina denies it but Rock (in his arrogant way) smiles and believes it to be true. Even as she continue to deny it, Rock laughs and tells her it's a secret between the two of them Blue Rival Event » Beach » 11:10 am to 1:00 pm, Saturday Rock compliments Lumina on how cute she is, but she tells him he's still not going to get anywhere. Rock laughs and meant that she was childish in a cute way. Even though Lumina is now angry at him she is still so cute! Green Rival Event » Goddess Pond (exit the Sprite Tree) » 11:00 am to 1:00 pm, Tuesday, sunny day Rock and Lumina are back by the pond, where Rock tells her that there use to be a Goddess in the pond. She's still doesn't believe him about liking him in the past. Doesn't she remember when she was the Goddess and Rock was her subordinate?! She mildly remembers someone falling into the pond, so Rock tells her the story of when she slipped and fell into the water. She didn't come back up so he jumped in to help her. Lumina thanks him for helping her out that day. (There is an error with the North American version of the game that causes the scenes of the Orange event to trigger as you exit the Sprite Tree instead of the Green event. When the event ends you are left at the Beach.) Orange Rival Event » Beach » 11:10 am to 1:00 pm, Saturday Lumina and Rock are talking to each other on the beach. It looks like Lumina is upset, but she won't tell Rock why. He tells her he can't leave the girl who likes him alone when she's crying. Rock's bold statement cheers her up a little bit and when he playfully asks if she's fallen in love with him she admits that she has. (You will see this scene twice in the North American version; once as the Green event and again at the Orange. When you see it a second time then the rival series is finished and they will marry a week later.) Category:HMDS Category:HMDS NPCs Category:HMDS Bachelors Category:HMDS Characters Category:Harvest Moon: DS Cute Category:Harvest Moon: DS Cute NPCs